Ella
by istharneko
Summary: Tributo a Michiru Kita. Tabla genérica - Comunidad "Una frase" de Livejournal SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Zombie Loan** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Peach-Pit; Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara.**

Fanfic hecho basándose en la tabla genérica de la comunidad **"Una frase"** de Livejournal.

**Tributo a Michiru Kita.**

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

_"I hear her in the wind, the bane of our town_  
_Come with me, father, I'm to expose a heathen"_

_"In my home town_  
_No one's safe now_  
_Young love's been forbidden_  
_For five-fold kisses, my only love had to die"..._

Deathaura - Sonata Arctica

* * *

06. Lluvia

Los días de lluvia casi nunca son felices para Michiru, ya que siempre se levantaba con el pie izquierdo pero ella sabe que tan sólo es su culpa: su manera de ver el mundo bajo la lluvia; su visión sucia e impura conlleva el sacrificio de caer y llevarse todo lo demás por delante.

13. Muerte

En sus manos, la muerte siempre está presente; está sujeta a un contrato del cual no puede prescindir, del cual es esclava hasta que Chika, Shito y ella paguen el precio de sus cortas e insignificantes vidas como humanos.

17. Lágrimas

Llora. Llora porque no puede soportarlo, porque es débil para soportar su carga; sólo es una pequeña niña que ha perdido a sus padres, a sus amigos, y que ahora descubre la aterradora verdad de su destino.

21. Vida

La aterra pensar en tener que separarse de ellos cuando todo acabe, la extenúa pensar que todos seguirán su camino una vez que su deuda sea saldada; pero lo que más miedo le da, es que su vida no tendrá sentido sin ellos una vez se hayan ido.

27. Sangre

Nota como la sangre baja por sus costados, como su uniforme escolar se empapa mientras dá sus últimos hálitos de vida; la enfermera le ha dado el golpe final, sin embargo, ha dado la vida por su amiga, aunque con ello -aunque no lo sepa- haya empezado una larga sucesión de hechos problemáticos.

14. Sexo

No era más que eso: sexo; cuando aquellas manos la acariciaban sin control pero con suavidad, la hacían suya de vez en cuando, cuando más se necesitaban; pero ella sabía que al asomarse el sol él se habría ido y la volvería a tratar con esa tácita sonrisa.

39. Sonrisa

Cuando sonreía todo iba realmente bien, por muy malo que hubiese sido el día, su sonrisa lo aplacaba todo, lo soportaba absolutamente todo; pero al llegar a la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de sus tíos, una fría verdad la asolaba: siempre sería una triste desgraciada.

31. Hogar

Sólo cuando abandonó la casa de sus tíos sintió realmente la libertad que le daba la semi autonomía, que realmente podía salir de la situación que la había hecho infeliz; y sólo cuando entró a vivir en la residencia de estudiantes, pudo sentir que junto a Chika, Shito y Koyomi, conformaban un verdadero hogar.

18. Velocidad

Subida en la moto de Asou siente su cabello deslizarse junto al viento en una danza simultánea; en esos momentos, cuando su él la recoge, siente un poco de paz al notar como el aire y la velocidad la acompañan allá donde vaya.

49. Pelo

Está dormido y ella puede acariciar su cabello; es una sensación serena y agradable que no la deja impávida, y es que Chika está tan lindo cuando duerme.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola, esta es la primera vez que me adentro en el mundo de Zombie Loan de este modo. La idea surgió al no encontrar una idea demasiado buena para hacer un fic de esta serie y para probar un formato que nunca he usado: el de los fics de una frase. Espero que os guste. Saludos, Isthar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Zombie Loan** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Peach-Pit; Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara.**

Fanfic hecho basándose en la tabla genérica de la comunidad **"Una frase"** de Livejournal.

**Tributo a Michiru Kita.**

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

40. Inocencia

Con inocencia, cruzó sus dedos con los de ella y la abrazó, tratando de darle ánimos; sin embargo, Michiru no notó el ruido del pestillo al cerrarse, ni la mirada maliciosa de Yomi en su hombro.

23. Manos

Recordaba las manos de su madre cuando la arropaba para dormir: suaves, delicadas, pálidas; echó de menos esas manos todas las noches después de que ella muriera.

25. Devoción

De pequeña creyó en Dios, sin embargo, todo lo que vivió después sesgó su fe; y ahora que tiene que pagarle a Dios por su vida, no puede evitar so reír ante la ironía de estar viva.

28. Enfermedad

-Tengo dolor de estómago -Susurró Michiru entre dientes- Quizá sea algo que comiste; tan dolorida como estaba, no vio la ampolla de cristal que la enfermera sostenía a su espalda: "Arsénico de acción lenta".

10. Oídos

"No quiero volver a verte por aquí" Le dijo su tío "No vuelvas, ¿has entendido? No eres bienvenida en esta casa; años después, cuando él murió, Michiru ni siquiera asistió a su funeral.

02. Beso

Amargos recuerdos los de su primer beso, cuando un desconocido la arrinconó en un callejón y trató de agredirla; su segundo beso, con Yomi, no había mucho sido mejor.

32. Confusión

Estaba confundida; le atraían ambos, por eso no se atrevía dar un paso más allá de lo que eran: amigos; hasta que una noche, fueron ellos los que dieron el paso.

30. Estrella

Cuando vio aquella estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno, Michiru pidió un deseo; poco tiempo después, un pequeño y hermoso peine apareció en su cama.

12. Sensual

A Michiru no le sentaba demasiado bien el alcohol, pero él la hizo tomar vaso tras vaso, sensualmente, hasta que perdió la noción de dónde estaba; cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó en el cuarto de Chika, notó que había cometido un grave error.

46. Sol

Después de una noche de reparador sueño no hay nada mejor que mirar el sol, eso te refuerza, te hace superar otra larga jornada; al menos a Michiru le sirve.

* * *

**Nota:** Otro más. Saludos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Zombie Loan** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Peach-Pit; Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara.**

Fanfic hecho basándose en la tabla genérica de la comunidad **"Una frase"** de Livejournal.

**Tributo a Michiru Kita.**

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

04. Dolor

Únicamente ve el dolor en los ojos de Chika, pero a ella no le ha dado tiempo a sentirlo; la guadaña de Shiba acaba de quitarle la vida.

22. Celos

Les tiene envidia y celos porque ellos son fuertes y ella no, es algo sumamente infantil pero quiere alcanzarlos, quiere ser como ellos; Shito y Chika son como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuvo.

26. Siempre

Mientras ve esas dos lápidas y las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas, sabe que ellos siempre estarán con ella; la cuchilla con la que pretende cortarse las venas esta noche sigue guardada en su bolsillo.

37. Tecnología

En cierto modo, Michiru admira a las personas que entienden de tecnología, también se alegra de ser una de esas personas que saben algo de informática; se siente extrañamente divertida cada vez que piensa que es más buena en algo que Shito.

20. Libertad

Michiru no recuerda nada de la vez en que casi destruye a sus amigos con sus "presuntos poderes"; pero en silencio, sin que nadie lo sepa, un resquicio de algo que no entiende se abre en su mente cada vez que duerme, algo blanco, repleto de energía: para ella es la libertad de algo que desconoce completamente.

34. Trueno

Pocos saben que Michiru siente algo de temor por las tormentas, el estruendoso sonido la espanta desde pequeña; pocos saben que cuando abraza la almohada al oír un trueno recuerda a su padre, al que acudía cada vez que tenía miedo.

47. Luna

Ese misterioso astro le causaba pavor; al contrario de lo que significaba para muchos, la luna le causaba querer quedarse en la residencia, bajo las mantas de su cómoda cama; Michiru realmente temía a la noche tanto como a la vida.

50. Supernova

Las supernovas eran la prueba de que la belleza de las estrellas podía extinguirse, que podía extinguirse sin más un día y desaparecer por completo en cuestión de semanas o meses; eso le parecía la vida a Michiru, la vida se extinguía, el recuerdo a veces quedaba, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que la muerte siempre quedaba, porque una chispa podía dar lugar a muchas, muchas cosas más.

19. Viento

El viento acarició su rostro, su piel y su cabello, haciéndola sentir bien; pero lo que la hizo sentir mejor no fue la caricia del viento, sino la de Chika, que se había acercado y la había abrazado por la espalda; cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, mientras aquella ola gigante se aproximaba a ellos con rapidez.

33. Miedo

Recordó una de las veces en que Shito le dio miedo; una noche la retuvo contra la pared y le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza, y susurró en oído: _"No me hagas enfadar, Kita, o no responderé a mis actos"._

* * *

**Nota:** De nuevo aquí, dejando otro. Saludos, Isthar. (Aunque no lo parezca, los cuelgo mientras los voy escribiendo).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Zombie Loan** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Peach-Pit; Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara.**

Fanfic hecho basándose en la tabla genérica de la comunidad **"Una frase"** de Livejournal.

**Tributo a Michiru Kita.**

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

07. Chocolate

-Si alguien dijo que el chocolate es un substituto del sexo, es un mentiroso -Argumentó Chika, probando uno de los dulces que había traído Michiru-, ¿verdad, Michiru? Mientras se consumía la caja entera de chocolates, ella, sonrojada, sólo pensaba en que tendría que estar prohibido que los hombres fueran sin camiseta en verano.

42. Nubes

Tumbada en el pasto, Michiru miró las formas de las nubes; exasperada, notó como una de ellas dibujaba la cara burlona de una serpiente; mientras, allí en el cielo, había alguien que quería mandarle un mensaje.

05. Patatas

Una bolsa de patatas fritas siempre la alegraba de pequeña, aunque sólo fuera un poco; siempre la iba a comprar al mismo lugar y en los peores momentos trataba olvidar la cosa mala que le había sucedido; hasta que un día descubrió al sonriente vendedor que siempre la atendía muerto tras el mostrador; Michiru no volvió a comprar patatas nunca más.

11. Nombre

Mientras era sostenida por esos fuertes brazos y sentía aquel placer, sólo pudo pronunciar un nombre; y no fue el correcto: "Chika-kun"; su amante ni siquiera se inmutó, tan preocupado como estaba susurrando otro nombre, que por supuesto no era el de Michiru.

45. Infierno

Su contrato se había vuelto una jaula, una deuda inalcanzable; mientras se lamentaba por no poder pagar, las candentes cadenas del Infierno la arrastraban hacia un fin irremediable.

29. Melodía

La melodía que traía el viento se le hizo escalofriante, era la que siempre acompañaba a los muertos; a lo lejos, vio a una persona con un anillo negro en el cuello: era el trabajo de cada día.

09. Teléfono

Michiru contestó a su móvil y sonrió: "Ah, eres tú Chika, claro, enseguida voy"; mientras, él yacía amordazado y atado a pocos metros de ella, inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

16. Debilidad

Todo el mundo la había abandonado, todos sus amigos se habían ido, todo estaba oscuro; despertó envuelta en sudor frío, sólo para descubrir que todo era cierto.

03. Suave

Con suavidad, acunó a Michiru y sonrió; poco a poco, notó como las sábanas en las que estaba envuelta se iban cubriendo de rojo carmesí, y se preguntó si había sido una buena idea robarla de la morgue.

36. Mercado

Como casi siempre, la había mandado comprar: esa noche, Koyomi prepararía una cena especial para los invitados; sin embargo, nadie supo por qué Michiru no volvió aquella noche; en cambio, si lo supo la mujer de la carnicería, quién sonrió sádicamente cuando le preguntaron por ella.

* * *

**Nota:** Otro nuevo, a leer se ha dicho ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Zombie Loan** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Peach-Pit; Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara.**

Fanfic hecho basándose en la tabla genérica de la comunidad **"Una frase"** de Livejournal.

**Tributo a Michiru Kita.**

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

24. Gusto

Lo notó en cuanto sus labios tocaron los suyos, sus lenguas se mezclaron y un dulce sabor se adhirió a sus papilas gustativas: le quería más que a un amigo pero menos que a un hermano, y ahora al fin sabía que le quería.

35. Lazos

Se acordó un día de aquellos bonitos lazos rojos que le compró su madre cuando era pequeña; también se acordó de cómo quedaron quedaron esparcidos por la carretera sin siquiera haberlos estrenado.

01. Consuelo

Su consuelo era saber, que tarde o temprano, ella también moriría, pensaba Michiru mientras un cartel de "Se vende" colgaba de la ventana de la sede de Zombie Loan.

15. Tacto

¿Por qué está todo oscuro? Sólo puede andar y manotear, buscando a alguien que la ayude a saber lo que ha ocurrido; cuando al fin lo encuentra, lo toca con alegría, notando un perfil masculino y familia; poco sabe Michiru lo que se oculta en la oscuridad.

43. Cielo

Al fin está allí, con sus padres, con Chika, Shito y Yomi; al fin, Michiru sabe que todo ha acabado.

08. Felicidad

Si Michiru se hubiese girado en ese momento habría visto la expresión de felicidad de Chika, porque al fin se había dignado a declarársele; pero Michiru no le vio, porque se marchó corriendo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que se rieran así de ella.

48. Ondas

Adoraba esas ondas que dibujaban las olas en la arena de la playa; pero la jeriguilla ensangrentada que se clavó en su pie mientras paseaba por la orilla predestinó su vida.

44. Paraíso

Siempre pensó que el paraíso era un lugar hermoso, lleno de luz y con la presencia de ángeles por todas partes; pero ahora que estaba allí, el cartel que decía "paraíso" estaba roto, y unos extraños seres le rogaban que entrara con expresiones maquiavélicas; por eso, Michiru, tomó siguió el cartelito que decía: "Infierno" sin duda sería más divertido.

38. Regalo

¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? Si hubiese tenido que responder esa pregunta años antes, sin duda habría dicho que ojalá la muerte la pasase a recoger, pero ahora, lo único que quería era estar entre los suyos, sus hijos y sus nietos; por desgracia para ella, la parca, irónica como ella sola, pasó a recogerla esa noche.

41. Conclusión

Ahora, después de escribir tantas cosas raras, una escritora se sentía observada; poco sabía ella que una tal Michiru Kita la estaba observando, preparando su próxima muerte con todos sus amigos... Sin duda, una sublime venganza.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota:** El final; un gusto haber escrito en este fandom, sin duda volveré a hacerlo. Abrazos y gracias, Isthar ^^.

Por cierto, gracias a** Jesica-Haruzuchia** por su review.


End file.
